merrimorfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Races of Merrimor
The following is a detailed list of races that inhabit Merrimor, as well as all of its expansions. For a list of "Creatures" of Merrimor Click Here Cyclopses A Cyclops (plural: Cyclopes) is a one-eyed giant. They are very big, strong, and are considered to be ugly by most people. They have superhuman hearing. Most Cyclopes work in forges since they are extrmely durable to fire and heat. Because of their looks they mostly live in outlands and forests and are treated as outcasts or mistakes and they don't always come out right. No one wants them and they end up growing wild. Cyclopes are also feared or avoided by most monsters and animals, as even when they are young, they are still incredibly strong. Even a young cyclops can put up a good fight against fully grown giants. Dragon Riders Info Dwarves A Race that mostly inhabit Gaedsia For more info click HERE Elementals Info Elves A Beautiful Race that inhabit the Continents of Gaedsia and Saiedge Click HERE Giants Info Hagravens Hagravens are aggressive humanoid creatures with bird-like features found across Merrimor, though most inhabit the lands of Xezdren. Click HERE Humans Humans are mortal beings characterized by their inability to practice magical or supernatural powers. As the human race repletes the majority of the World’s population, they are commonly noted for their desire to influence and understand the environment by seeking to explain and manipulate phenomena through mythology, philosophy, religion, and science. Immortals I'mmortals' are a race of supernatural beings that are truly immortal and cannot be killed by any weapon. The very first immortal beings in history, were transformed when they consumed the immortality elixir created by the witch Qetsiyah. Ogres The Ogres, are considered to be barbarian people by most of the other races in Merrimor, and are usually found inhabiting mountainous regions. Click HERE Orcs Orcs are the most commonplace villains serving the Dark Powers in all of Merrrimor. The Dark Lord Sauron, as well as the wizard Gideon, also bred them and used them as soldiers and henchmen to do various evil deeds across Merrimor. Click HERE Shape-Shifters A Shape-shifter is a Human/Witch or Wizard who can morph him or herself into a certain animal at will. It is a learned/magical skill. They are often confused with were-wolves or were-bears, but are infact completely differntt. The shfit of a "shape-shifter" is completely controllable and they are not affected by the fullness of the moon. Also they ONLY enhancements they recieve in thier human forms are heightened more acute sense. Besides that they are basically human. While it's rare, it is poosible for a Shape-Shifter to have more than one animal shift. But the majority can bound ot one form. Vampires Vampires are a sub-species of Immortals who are undead creatures causing immortality, but are gifted with superhuman abilities and a weakness to ultraviolet radiation. Click HERE Were-Shifters Were-Shifters are individuals who assume certain animal-like characteristics during the full moon and/or at will. Click HERE Wizards/Witches Wizards and Witches are a magical race of mortals with the power to work magic. They are self-claimed keepers of the natural balance, though many wizards and witches are known to use their powers for personal reasons. Click HERE